Sonic-X: Tails' Nightmare
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: In the middle of the night, Tails has a very bad dream that leaves him emotionally frightened, can the gang help Tails to calm down. Will they find out what the nightmare was about. Find out in this one-shot. K plus rated, just to be safe. Drama, Friendship and Hurt/Comfort


**Tails' Nightmare**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTails0812 Checking in. This is my 6th Sonic X fanfic. I was writing another of my stories when I thought of this fanfic._

_I wanted to write a story when Tails has the worst nightmare he ever had. _

_I've read stories about Tails having a nightmare but I wanted to write one that in the Sonic X universe._

_This story may even be longer than Bullies from the Past but we'll have to see how many words I write._

_This story may be sad and emotional due to the dream. Don't worry. The dream section is not real. _

_Anyways, on to the fanfic. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and It's characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Tails' Nightmare.**

It was a peaceful and cold night at the Thorndyke Mansion, everyone has just finished dinner.

It had been a month since Tails had overcome his intense Shyness and it's been 4 days since the gang had saved Station Square from Space Colony ARK.

Tails was still extremely traumatised from when Sonic was fell out of Space Colony ARK and the capsule exploded. Tails was so scared by the fact he would never see Sonic again. Sonic was there to comfort him when he was crying and Tails would hug him back.

After the whole ordeal, Sonic would take Tails out for a ride together on the X-Tornado, hang with each other or just chill out.

Tails was happy but remained scarred after the event and could not shake the thought of his best friend and brother leaving him.

The gang had Chilli Dogs and chips for dinner tonight which was chosen by both Sonic and Tails. Tails chose the chips while Sonic chose the Chilli Dogs.

When everyone finished their dinner and glass of milk. It was time for dessert.

Ella brings out a chocolate cake. Everyone was very excited for the cake.

Ella cuts up the cake and placed an even slice on each plate. Everyone started eating their dessert and they loved the cake. It was so tasty.

Once everyone finished their dessert, it was time to go to bed.

Everyone exchanged their goodnights and left the room, only remained were Chris, Chuck, Tails and Sonic.

Chuck knelt on knees and gave Tails a hug. "Good Night Tails." Chris wished.

"Goodnight Chuck." Tails returned.

Chuck went to his bed. Chris walked up to Tails.

Chris knelt on one knee to Tails' level and gave him a very gentle hug. "Goodnight Tails. Have sweet dreams." Chris stated.

Tails smiled and hugged Chris back. "You too Chris. Goodnight." Tails wished.

The two exchanged hugs before he went up to his room and went to bed.

Sonic and Tails headed to their room.

When they got their room, Sonic helped Tails in bed.

"Goodnight Tails. I hope you have a good sleep buddy." Sonic wished.

Tails smiled before yawning. "Goodnight Sonic. I hope so too." Tails returned.

Sonic gently ruffled Tails on the head. "Don't worry Tails. I will never leave you, I promise." Sonic promised.

Tails smiled as he hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged the smiling kit back.

After a minute, the two broke apart and wished each other sweet dreams and goodnight.

Tails fell asleep quickly while Sonic climbed in his own bed.

Sonic and Tails fell asleep, hoping each other have good dreams. But there was those that were not so cheery.

In the middle of the night however, something was not right.

Tails was sweating and whimpering as he tossed and turned in his bed, He was having a very bad dream.

* * *

**Tails' Nightmare:**

_Sonic walked onto the strange platform._

_Eggman pressed the button on his dashboard causing Sonic to be trapped in a capsule._

_"**SONIC**!" Tails shouted in worry._

_Eggman laughed evilly. _

_Tails was trying his best to not to cry. "Eggman! Let him GOO!" Tails shouted, with a slight of shakiness in his tone._

_Eggman shook his finger. "I'm afraid I can't do that fox boy." Eggman taunted. "Finally I'm going to defeat Sonic **ONCE AND FOR ALL**!" Eggman began laughing again._

_Sonic noticed Tails fighting not to cry. "Hey Tails, It's okay buddy." Sonic comforted._

_Tails began to cry. "**SONIC**! I'm not leaving you here!" Tails sobbed in a very unsteady tone, not wanting to leave his only family behind._

_"Tails is right Sonic! What if you don't survive?" Amy cried._

_Sonic looked at Amy with a warm smile. "Don't worry Amy. I'll be okay." Sonic assured._

_Amy stared at Sonic with tears in her eyes. "Sonic.." She whispered._

_Sonic looked up at Tails. "Tails. I'm putting you in charge buddy, okay?" Sonic gently spoke._

_Tails began to whimper painfully as tears flowed from his eyes, "B-but Sonic, I can't leave you here! I don't want you to die! You're my best friend, my brother!" Tails told Sonic, with his voice breaking._

_"Hey, No tears, Tails, It'll be okay buddy. I promise you I will be alright." Sonic promised, placing his hand on the glass capsule._

_Tails slowly got out of the X-Tornado, slowly stepped over to the glass capsule and slowly but shaky on the glass capsule with his hand lining perfectly against Sonic's hand._

_Tails began to sob again, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. _

_"**SONIC**, Please don't leave me! You're my only family!" Tails sobbed._

_Sonic smiled gently at the sobbing fox. "Tails. I'll never leave you, I promise." Sonic gently said. "I'll be okay. Please be strong." _

_Before Tails could speak, Eggman rudely interrupted this emotional moment. "So long Sonic The Hedgehog! Say goodbye." Eggman shouted._

_Eggman pressed a green button on his EggMoblie and the capsule fell out of the room and into Space._

_"N-No! Sonic!" Tails cried racing over to the window as he frantically searched if Sonic made it._

_"H-he's gone," Amy whispered, as she ran to the window as well. _

_Tails ignored her and stared at what was happening._

_Suddenly the capsule exploded._

_"**SOOOOOOONNNIIIIICC**!" Both Amy and Tails screamed with Tails the loudest._

_They waited for an hour, but nothing. Tails began to get worried for his older brother, fearing for the worst. _

_Shadow walked over to Tails and Amy with a solemn expression._

_Tails was on the verge of intense tears. "I-is S-Sonic o-okay?" Tails asked as his voice broke._

_Shadow walked up to Tails and knelt down on one knee, "I'm so sorry Tails... But... He is gone." Shadow announced sadly._

_Tails collapsed to his knees, beginning to sob noisily. _

_"NO! NO NO NO! **NO**! **SOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNIC**!" Tails wailed, sobbing in his tails._

_Tails cried himself to sleep._

_When Tails woke up, He saw that he was in a dark room and everything went from bad to the worst it possibly could be._

_Tails opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark room. Tails was confused but tried to move but to his horror, he could not move at all._

_Suddenly lightning bolts crashed near him, causing him a scream in fright, his anxiety getting the point he couldn't control it. Tails' tails puffed up to triple their size. Tails was about to cry in fright._

_Tails was so terrified that he curled himself in his tails, starting to sob wildly now. He was so frightened, confused and petrified._

_Thunder boomed extremely loudly, causing the fox to cry more loudly. Tails was trying his best to cover this ears but sadly it didn't work to stop the noise._

_**CRACK**! **CRASH**! **BOOOOOOM**!_

_Loud thunder boom in the sky, much louder than the thunder Tails heard before._

_Tails screamed at a very loud and high volume, starting to sob even loudly, his shaking intensifying more and more._

_Tails saw the X-Tornado 10 feet away. smiling Tails got up and ran over to it. Suddenly, the plane exploded loudly. Tails screamed and dived on his knees, sobbing._

_Suddenly, 3 animals walked up to Tails and began to beat him up as they yelled very hurtful words at him. Tails began to scream at the loudest volume he ever had screamed. _

_"**HEEEEEELLLP**!" Tails bellowed but that only succeeded of him feeling very dizzy as this dream had drained his energy._

_Suddenly Sonic came over to the chaos as more thunder and lightning crashed causing Tails to sob even harder._

_Sadly Sonic just stood there, not helping at all. This caused Tails to became very shocked as Sonic was the one who helped._

_Thunder continued booming and crashing causing Tails to sob loudly as his heart rate increased even more. He was extremely terrified. **NO**! Petrified at this point!_

_"Sonic! Please get them away!" Tails sobbed._

_"Deal with them yourself you two-tailed freak!" Sonic shouted._

_Tails gasped. He could not believe what Sonic had just said. "W-W-what?" Tails asked._

_"I'll repeat this once and only once. **YOU**. **ARE**. **A**. **TWO-TAILED**. **FREAK**!" Sonic shouted at each word._

_Tails could feel his heart shatter in two. He thought he could trust Sonic. "Sonic! Please Snap out of it! This is not the Sonic I know." Tails shouted as his tears became louder and harder._

_Sonic laughed. "I always thought of you as a freak!" Sonic taunted._

_Tails shook his head as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, sobbing loudly. "Sonic! Please! Stop it! I'm your younger brother!" Tails pleaded._

_"I only became your friend because I felt bad, now, I want you out of my life," Sonic revealed evilly._

_Tails sobbed, he didn't want to believe it anymore. "**NO**! **NO**! **MAKE IT STOP**! **MAKE IT STOP**!" Tails sobbed._

_"You are always weak Miles Per Hour!" Sonic taunted, using Tails' real name as a joke and began laughing._

_Tails began sobbing more hysterically, This was not real. "Why Sonic Why! Why are you doing this? I'm your little brother. Please stop it! This is not funny." Tails sobbed. _

_"Shut up! You are such a cry baby Tails!" Sonic teased. "I'll beat you up!"_

_Tails yelped as he held out his hands in defence. Lightning continued striking while the bullies kept hitting Tails hard. "**N-N-NO**! **S-S-S-Sonic**! **P-p-please d-d-don't**!" Tails sobbed, extremely terrified right now._

_Sonic stepped closer to Tails as he backed away._

_Tails started to run away but Sonic easily caught up and blocked the way._

_Tails stopped and jumped in the air and started to fly away._

_Sonic ran and jumped and spin dashed at the fox, causing him to cry out and fell to the ground with a thud._

_Tails landed on his tails hard, Tails screamed and clutched them as tears of pain now fell from his eyes._

_Sonic laughed at the injured fox and lifted his fist._

_Tails held out his hands in a pleading way."**SOOOOONNNNNNIC**! **DOOOOOOON'T**! **PLLEEEEEEASE**!" Tails pleaded._

_Sonic ignored Tails and lets out a cry as he strikes Tails and everything went white._

**End Of Nightmare:**

* * *

"**SOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIC**! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Everyone heard a loud and piercing scream of extreme fright and instantly dashed over to Tails' and Sonic's bedroom and saw Tails flailing violently as he cried, tears flying out of his eyes.

Everyone knew Tails was having a very bad nightmare.

Sonic gently placed his hands on Tails' shoulder, pushing on his shoulders to make sure Tails didn't hurt himself.

"Tails, wake up buddy, you're having a nightmare!" Sonic shouted.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! **NNNNNNOOOOOO**! **SOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIC**! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPP**!" Tails screamed and bolted up in bed, screaming louder than he ever screamed in his life.

"Tails, It's okay." Chris soothed.

Tails gasped loudly as he shakily collapsed back in bed and began to pant rapidly and hard as he tried to calm down. That was the worst nightmare he ever had in his life.

Tails felt his heartbeat going as fast as Sonic did.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Sonic sat on Tails' bed, gently grabbing a hold of the young fox's shoulders. "It's okay buddy, you just had a bad nightmare," Sonic whispered soothingly.

Tails gasped as he now understood that the nightmare wasn't real but indeed a very bad nightmare.

Tails began to breathe in and out shakily as he tried his best to control himself from emotional trauma and great relief.

Tails' eyes welled up in fresh tears. He started to tremble as he began to whimper uncontrollably.

Tails could no longer hold in his tears anymore and began sobbing loudly in distress, trauma and relief.

"Oh, Tails," Sonic whispered softly as he brought the trembling fox in his arms. Sonic knew Tails was still traumatized at what happened at Space Colony ARK But didn't know this affected him this much.

Tails jumped in Sonic's arms and sobbed even heavier than before very shaken up and extremely traumatized.

"Tails, Tails. Shhhh, shhhhhhhhh. It's okay Tails. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise." Sonic gently soothed, tenderly stroking Tails' back.

Sonic turned to see that everyone was now awake and looking quite concerned for Tails.

"Sonic? What's going on? We heard Tails screaming." Chuck asked, feeling sympathy for Tails.

Chris walked over to Tails and began stroking his back as well. "I think Tails had a real bad nightmare." Chris guessed.

Sonic shook his head. "Chris is correct. Tails had a very scary nightmare," Sonic answered.

Ella looked at Tails with sympathy. "Tails, dear? What was the nightmare about?" She asked gently.

Tails didn't respond, still sobbing loudly.

"Tails, Do you want to talk about it?" Chuck asked softly.

Tails shook his head rapidly with tears flying from his eyes as he resumed sobbing heavily in Sonic's chest. "I-I'm N-not s-sure i-if i-i s-should t-tell y-you. I don't want to talk about it!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic gently shushed Tails, whilst rubbing his back. "Shhh. Shhhhh." Sonic soothed.

Chris looked at Ella and Chuck while rubbing soft and gentle circles on Tails' back. "Grandpa. Tails appears to be extremely upset, let's wait until he has calmed down," Chris notified. "I'm not sure if Tails is ready to tell us. He has been through a lot the past two days."

Everyone nodded and waited for Tails to calm down, however, Tails was still emotionally upset and could not stop crying no matter how hard he tried.

"Tails, would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate to help you calm down?" Chris gently asked, still stroking Tails' back.

Tails nodded while sobbing still. "Y-Y-y-y-yes p-p-p-p-p-please." Tails sobbed.

Ella stood up and went downstairs to make everyone a cup of hot chocolate, Sonic gently declined as he was busy comforting his best friend who was still sobbing in extreme emotional trauma.

* * *

Everyone moved into the lounge room. Chris and Chuck set up a mini picnic on the lounge room floor.

Mr Tanaka turned on the heater on a light setting and everyone sat on the blanket. Tails seemed to be calming down but he was still sobbing.

Ella finished making the hot chocolate and she poured it in even mugs. She gave each mug to everyone in the room.

Tails' loud sobbing started to reduce to more soft sobbing now. Tails was nearly ready to start talking.

Chris smiled when he saw Tails beginning to calm down now. He felt very sorry for Tails. Tails was way too young to experience this sort of trauma.

Everyone gave Tails another 10 minutes to calm down.

Everyone sipped on their hot chocolate. It was so tasty and warm. When they were finished, Tails had fully calmed down now.

Chris slowly moved closer to Tails, trying to keep him comfortable. "Tails. Are you ready to tell us what your nightmare was about?" Chris asked gently, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder.

Tails instantly moved closer to Chris and slowly nods his head. "O-okay." Tails said as he took a few deep breaths.

Everyone gathered around Tails who smiled at the support of his friends.

"Okay, everyone. I might stop a few times because this nightmare was so emotional but very scary." Tails explained.

"Okay Tails. You don't have to rush telling us." Amy assured.

Tails nodded. "Okay. The nightmare started... It started W-when S-S-Sonic s-stepped on that platform t-that got him trapped in the capsule." Tails explained, already his voice was breaking. "E-Eggman pressed the button and Sonic got trapped in it!"

"Oh Tails, You're still traumatized by what happened at Space Colony ARK?" Sonic asked softly.

"Y-yes, I am still extremely traumatized by it all. I thought you died." Tails said softly.

"Hey, It's okay buddy. I'm still here." Sonic soothed.

Tails smiled before explaining what happened next. "I-I tried to c-convince E-Eggman t-to l-let y-y-you g-go. But he didn't listen!" Tails cried.

Tails took a deep breath before speaking again. "I-I t-tried t-to t-tell y-you I-I w-won't l-leave y-you t-there. Y-you t-told m-me t-that y-you w-was g-going to b-be okay. W-we h-had a-a e-extremely e-emotional m-moment a-and d-discussion. W-We p-placed o-our hands o-on t-the g-glass, w-which l-lined u-up p-perfectly w-with e-each o-other. Th-that m-made t-the w-whole t-thing e-extra e-emotional. H-H-However..." Tails began sobbing loudly again.

Chris wrapped his arms around Tails and gave him a gentle hug. "Shhhh, It's okay Tails. It's okay. Just take your time." Chris soothed.

Tails nodded. "E-Eggman r-ruined this emotional m-moment when he pressed the button causing you to fall into space." Tails sobbed.

Everyone knew what followed next. This was so sad, everyone felt so sad for Tails when this happened. It's always heartbreaking to see your only family die right in front of you.

"A-Amy and I-I w-were w-waiting f-for a-an h-hour f-for y-you t-to r-return." Tails continued to explain. "S-Shadow t-told u-us t-that d-dreadful n-news o-occurred."

"Wait Shadow was in your dream?" Chris asked.

"Y-Yeah." Tails sobbed.

"What did he say?" Sonic asked.

"S-S-S-Shadow i-informed m-me t-that Y-YOU W-WERE D-DEAD!" Tails sobbed, fully breaking down now.

Tails broke down into full-on sobbing, burying his face in Sonic's chest.

Amy gasped as her eyes welled with tears, feeling extremely sympathetic towards Tails. "Don't worry Tails. That will never happen." She said gently.

Chris nodded and gently stroked Tails' trembling back. "Amy is right Tails. Sonic will always be right by your side, I promise." He soothed.

Tails continued sobbing extremely harshly and loudly.

"Oh, buddy." Sonic soothed, gently caressing Tails' head to calm him down.

Tails was still crying heavily, really upset and emotionally distressed.

"B-but t-that's n-n-not a-a-all t-t-that h-h-happened i-i-in m-m-my n-n-nightmare." Tails said, starting to calm down now.

Amy looked surprised. "There is more to this nightmare?" She asked.

Tails nodded. "I'm afraid so Amy." Tails nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I-I c-cried m-myself t-to s-sleep. I-I w-woke u-up a-and e-everything f-from bad to worse and extreme. I-I was in a dark room." Tails stopped himself.

Cream looked concerned, worried how this section of the nightmare was worse. "What happened in the room Tails?" Cream asked.

Tails took a deep breath and began speaking. "I tried to move but I was frozen. I could not move at all." Tails sobbed.

Tails took another deep breath. Tails was Dangerously close to crying again.

Amy held Tails' left hand and Chuck gently held his right.

"When I tried to move. Thunder and lightning started to crash near me. I instantly screamed and my tails puffed out twice their normal size." Tails stopped.

"I started to cry hysterically in fear and tried to curl myself in my tails to shield myself from the overwhelming noise." Tails explained as he sharply stiffened up and buried his face in Sonic's chest.

"It's alright Master Tails. You are safe." Mr Tanaka assured.

Tails sniffed before rubbing away the tears. "I was so frightened, confused and terrified. I tried to cover my ears from the noise but it was no use. It was too loud." Tails told.

Tails took another deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He began to continue.

"Then I saw the X-Tornado standing a few feet away. I figured that the X-Tornado was real so I ran over to it. B-but. It exploded and I had to dive out of the way to not get badly hurt." Tails continued.

Tails slowly wrapped his arms around Sonic. Talking about this nightmare is very emotional.

Tails slowly nodded his head and continued. "When I thought it was about to get worse. The 3 bullies from my past... started to hit me very hard whist they were shouting horrible and mean names." Tails once again stopped, starting to get very upset.

"Shhh." Chris gently soothed.

"While the bullies were beating me up and shouting names, the thunder kept going. I was so scared." Tails told.

This next bit was the worst part of the entire nightmare.

Tails looked at everyone in the room. "Guys. This is the most emotional bit of the entire nightmare so I will need to take my time so I won't get too upset." Tails told everyone in the room.

Everyone nodded and moved closer to Tails.

"Sonic. In this last section in this nightmare, you c-came over to me, w-wondering w-what w-was g-going on. I-I-I tried to yell for you to help. But you didn't even help out." Tails sobbed.

Sonic was shocked. "What?!" He exclaimed.

Tails placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "S-Sonic. May I please continue?" Tails pleaded.

Sonic nodded. "Okay, buddy," Sonic confirmed.

Tails slowly explained. "I asked why you wouldn't help. You told me I was a two-tailed freak, I was crushed when you told me that. I tried to convince you to stop but you kept making fun of me." Tails explained.

Sonic was shocked to hear this.

Tails continued to explain his nightmare to his friends. It was very hard to explain.

"Y-you even used my r-r-real name as I joke. I kept to tell you to stop. You told me to shut up and you threaten to beat me up." Tails exclaimed.

Everyone gasped. Sonic was the most shocked. "I would never do that to you Tails," Sonic assures.

"I-I t-tried t-to f-fly a-away b-but y-you s-spin d-dashed a-at m-me. I-I f-fell a-and i-injured m-my t-tails. You laughed at me and.. and.. and... and... and you attacked me!" Tails sobbed, start to sob very hysterically again in extreme emotional distress.

Everyone felt so bad for Tails. Tails was so young he didn't deserve to have a bad dream like that.

Sonic stroked the back of Tails' head. "Tails, Sssshhhh. shshshhsssshsshhhh! It's okay buddy, It's alright. It was only a bad dream. It was not real. I will never pick on you like that. EVER." Sonic told Tails with a very gentle voice. "You are my special brother and you mean so much to me. I will never ever hurt you. And i will never ever leave you, I promise."

Tails calmed down but was still extremely upset. "B-b-b-but S-S-S-Sonic. It... It felt so real." Tails cried.

"Shhh, I know buddy. But a nightmare will never ever come true." Sonic soothed.

Tails continued crying extremely loudly, everyone was doing their best to comfort Tails.

Chris was rubbing Tails' back. "Don't worry Tails. Sonic will never ever leave you or try to hurt you." Chris comforted. "I Promise."

Everyone gave Tails a big hug to try and comfort him. Tails smiled the support.

Suddenly, Tails didn't look so well, he looked like he was going to vomit.

"Um, guys. I don't feel well." Tails whined. He began to feel very nauseated. Tails placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it.

Chris placed a hand on Tails' back. "Tails, are you feeling okay?" Chris asked, quite concerned.

Tails shook his head as he attempted to lie down.

Sonic noticed this and lifted Tails and lied him on the couch to rest.

Chris went to get some water while Amy went to get blankets and pillows.

Chuck knew what was wrong. "Ella, could you get a bucket for Tails. Extreme Emotional distress may make you feel sick." Chuck told the others.

Everyone was worried.

Ella quickly went to grab a bucket and placed the bucket near the couch for Tails. Just to be safe and if Tails feels like vomiting.

Tails began to feel even sicker, he clutched his belly to ease the pain of the harsh nausea.

Amy placed a blanket on Tails, who cuddled in the blanket. Tails slowly lifted his head as Amy placed the pillow under his head.

Chris placed the water near Tails. In case he needs it to have a drink.

Tails felt extremely sick. Tails slowly sat up so he won't choke.

Tails grabbed the bucket and vomited into the bucket. He really didn't feel well.

Tails coughed and vomited again, delivering a long stream of liquid.

Tails lifted his head but vomited again.

Tails began to sob while vomiting, thinking he got the Mobian Flu again. He didn't want to go through all that again.

"Shhhh. Don't cry Tails. It's okay. You don't have the Mobian Flu. You just have an upset stomach. That's all." Chris soothed.

Tails coughed before vomiting in the bucket twice in a row.

Tails vomited harshly, causing the young fox to draw forward in effort.

Tails stopped vomiting and lifted his head from the bucket and set the bucket on the ground.

Tails lied on the couch and panted.

Tails was so concerned why he vomited but he may need to sleep on the couch to be safe. "Chris. Why did I throw up then? I'm not sick." Tails asked as he took a sip of water and rested on the couch.

Chris gently stroked Tails' back. "Sometimes if you have extreme emotional distress, it can lead to an upset stomach," Chris explained.

"And I have a weak stomach too. I'm glad I didn't catch the Mobian Flu again." Tails sighed in relief.

Chuck looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00.

"Tails, Are you feeling better now?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I think so. That was the worst nightmare I ever had." Tails said softly.

"I know buddy. I will never leave you or hurt you." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled but yawned, getting very tired. "You tired buddy." Tails nodded but tugged on Sonic not wanting to sleep alone.

"Tails, are you alright?" Sonic asked before understanding Tails wanted to the hedgehog to sleep by him so he wouldn't have a nightmare again. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight, so you won't have another nightmare?"

Tails was relieved that Sonic would stay by his side. He nodded and said, "Yes please Sonic. I really don't want to have another nightmare." Tails replied.

Chris smiled and gently rubbed Tails on the back. "Goodnight Tails. I hope you have sweet dreams this time." Chris told.

Tails smiled and hugged Chris. "Thank you, Chris. Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night. I was just scared of this nightmare that I had." Tails apologised.

Chris smiled and returned the hug. "That's alright Tails. I knew how scared you were." Chris light-hearted.

Tails smiled and chuckled.

Cream stood up and gave Tails a goodnight hug. "Goodnight Tails." She wished, hoping that Tails has a good night sleep this time.

Everyone else gave Tails a goodnight hug and then left to go to their own beds.

Sonic gently ruffled Tails' hair causing the younger fox to giggle in response.

"Goodnight buddy I hope you sleep well this time," Sonic told.

Tails smiled, "I hope so too Sonic." Tails said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Tails only vomited once during the night and his stomach eventually settled down. Sonic comforted Tails until he had stopped.

* * *

It was around 8 o'clock the next morning. Everyone woke up and checked on Tails to make sure he was okay.

Tails smiled when he saw everyone in his room.

"Hey Master Tails, how are you feeling today? Are you feeling better from the nightmare that you had during the night last night?" Mr Tanaka asked.

"Yes. I do, thank you for asking." Tails thanked.

Everyone ran down to the dining room to have breakfast. Ella cooked waffles and then placed them on the plate for everyone to take.

Tails even asked if they could have chocolate milk as their drink.

Ella approved and got out the chocolate milk.

Everyone ate in silence until they are no more waffles on their plates and they had finished drinking their chocolate milk.

Ella stacked up the dishes and went to wash them while putting the milk in the fridge. While this happened, they chatted with each other.

Everyone went upstairs to get ready for the day. When they were done, they went outside to play.

**End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, That concludes Tails' Nightmare. Oh my gosh, that made me cry. Especially when Tails was in an emotional distress state so severely._

_I thought this story would get to 3,000 words to 4,000 words. But it ended up with 5,158 words._

_The Next one-shot is Comforting A Friend In Need. I may post this on my birthday since it's close or write a special birthday fanfic too._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the one shot and I'll see you then._

_Bye. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


End file.
